dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tokito Saburo
Perfil thumb|250px|Tokito Saburo *'Nombre:' 時任 三郎 (ときとう さぶろう) *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Tokito Saburo *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 188 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposa e hija/cantante Cana (娘) Sobre Tokito Saburo Nacido en el distrito de Setagaya de Tokio, Saburo Tokito se trasladó a Osaka a una edad temprana. En 1973 entró el el Osaka Municipal Senior High School of Technology and Arts, en 1976 se inscribió en el departamento de Diseño de la universidad de Arte de Osaka donde se especializo en diseño industrial. Adquirió su primera experiencia como actor en el grupo actoral de la universidad. Por la misma época se involucro en bandas y profesionalmente debutó como cantante y actor en una producción del musical de rock Hair. En 1981 apareció en el drama de la televisión The Rainbow-Colored Woods cantando la canción principal de la misma serie y asegurando un éxito con Drowsily Drowsily Embracing the River's Flow. En 1983 debutó en el mundo del cine con Me Own Wedding (Shochiku Studios) y el año siguiente The Miracle of Petrel Joe (Shochiku). En 1994 publicó una colección de ensayos acompañados de sus fotografías del paisaje propio, que se exhibieron también por separado. En el mismo año planeó y dirigió el video, Sky Blue y comenzó a otras nuevas actividades. La serie The series Imperfect Apples es típica de su obra dramática de televisión. Dramas *Kansatsui Asagao (Fuji TV, 2019) *In Hand (TBS, 2019) *Kahogo no Kahoko: 2018 Love & Dream (NTV, 2018) *Shiro to Kiiro: Hawaii to Watashi no Pancake Monogatari (Amazon Prime, 2018) *Kahogo no Kahoko (NTV, 2017) *Umi ni Furu (WOWOW, 2015) *Fuben na Benriya (TV Tokyo, 2015) ep.1,11 *Iron Grandma (アイアングランマ) (NHK BS Premium, 2015) ep.3 *Kageri Yuku Natsu (翳りゆく夏) (WOWOW, 2015) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 5 (Fuji TV, 2013) *Saikou no Rikon (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.11 *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Summer Rescue (TBS, 2012) *Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tengoku no Soup (WOWOW, 2008) *Churaumi Kara no Nengajo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hanayome to Papa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *The Hit Parade (Fuji TV, 2006) *Start Line (Fuji TV, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) *Itoshi Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004) *I'm Home (NHK, 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) *Fuzoroi no Ringotachi 4 (TBS, 1997) *Watashitte Busu Dattano (TBS, 1993) *Homura Tatsu (NHK, 1993) *Fuzoroi no Ringotachi 3 (TBS, 1991) *Nippon-ichi no Kattobi Otoko (Fuji TV, 1990) *Geino Shakai (TBS, 1990) *Ame Yorimo Yushiku (TBS, 1989) *Rice Curry (Fuji TV, 1986) *Fuzoroi no Ringotachi 2 (TBS, 1985) *Fuzoroi no Ringotachi (TBS, 1983) *Nobuko no Sainan (TBS, 1982) Películas *Fortuna's Eye (2019) *Kazoku no Hanashi (2018) *Survival Family (2017) *Good Morning Show (2016) *Subete wa Kimi ni Aeta kara (2013) *Time Scoop Hunter (2013) *Umizaru 4: Brave Hearts (2012) *DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force (2011) *The Lightning Tree / Raiou (2010) *The Last Message: Umizaru (2010) *Happy Flight (2008) *Haru yo koi (2008) *Limit of Love: Umizaru / Umizaru 2 (2006) *Two Love (2006) *Tengoku made no Hyaku Mairu (2000) *Midori no Machi (1998) *Tokiwa: The Manga Apartment (1996) *Itsuka Dokokade (1992) *Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991) *Mangetsu: Mr. Moonlight (1991) *Bakayaro! 3: Henna yatsura (1990) *SPY GAMES (1990) *A Better Tomorrow III (1989) *Spy Games | Zhong Ri nan bei he (1988) *Eien no 1/2 (1987) *Hawaiian Dream (1987) *Paper Lantern / Chochin (1987) *Kuroi doresu no onna (1987) *Shinshi domei (1986) *Whooh! Exploration Unit (1986) *Go for Broke (1985) *The Miracle of Joe Petrel (1984) *The Horizon / Chihei-sen (1984) *Single Girl (1983) *Orecchi no uedyngu (1983) *Seishun no mon (1981) Curiosidades. *'Deportes favoritos:' Natación, voleibol, y parapente. *'Aficiones:' La pintura y la fotografía. *'Habilidades:' Dialecto de Kansai. *'Debut: '''1980 Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tokito_Saburo1.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante